tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Junkion and the Aerialbots
Log Title: Dr. Junkion and the Aerialbots Characters: *Air Raid *Sit-Com * Slingshot * Fireflight Location: Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City Date: March 04, 2013 Players: *BZero (Air Raid) *horsetuna (Fireflight) *shebakoby (Sit-Com, Slingshot) TP: None. Summary: Paging Dr. Sit-Com! Category:Logs As logged by Air Raid - Monday, March 04, 2013, 5:22 PM ------------------------------------------ Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. ;Contents: * Slingshot * Fireflight * Air Raid * Helperbot * Autobot Medic * Intensive Care Unit 2 * Intensive Care Unit 1 Fireflight is sitting on a table, waiting for a doctor, his wing completely shorn off and sitting beside him. He looks unhappy, and Slingshot was across the room reading. Sit-Com has arrived. Sit-Com appears. (Paged by Slingshot) And the doctor arrives. Dr. Junkion, that is. He goes up to Fireflight, takes one look at his dismembered wing, and shakes his head. "I knew i shoulda used duct tape" Fireflight blinks as Sit-Com arrives, pausing "Err, you fixed it last time. I think I'd rather have Wheeljack..." he notes uneaisly "It'll be better this time, I promise," Sit-Com says, "I forgot the crazy glue, and there's plenty here." Fireflight frowns "... you dont use Crazy Glue on metal. You use Superglue." "Crazy glue, super glue, potato, pohtahto," Sit-Com says with a shrug, "It's all Cyanoacrylate." :GAME: Air Raid PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. The medbay door slides open, and Air Raid tries to sneak into the room. He makes Scooby-Doo sneaking steps, so that TOTALLY replicates Stealth, right? : Sit-Com says, "LOL" :GAME: Sit-Com PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Fireflight frowns "No, its entirely different, really. Anyways, I'd rather you use a weldign torch. I want it to stay on longer than the warranty lasts." Fireflight doesnt notice Air Raid at all. "Okeley dokeley, welding torch it is," Sit-Com says, going to get the tool. Air Raid sneaks to the back of the room, because, of course, no one can see him. Slingshot looks up from his magazine. "Oh great, the doc's here." Fireflight relaxes a little and glances across to Slingshot, before he blinks "Air Raid!" Air Raid d'ohs! as he's spotted. He comes over to the rest of his brothers. "Hey, guys. Fireflight run into a mountain again?" Fireflight bristles a little bit "no, I was shot by Starscream!" he states, irritated Air Raid asks, "Really? Why would Starscream want to shoot you? Did you accidentally fly into his path?" : Fireflight says, "oh ouch. I thought Slingshot was the mean one *L*" Fireflight folds his arms "no. I shot him with my Firefogs - and HIT too, just so you know!" Air Raid hms, and nods, smiling. "Nice!" Fireflight's anger vanishes almost immediately "It was! It enveloped him completely. He was MAD, but it was worth it. He was attacking another airport!" : Air Raid is more of a boisterous kidder. ;) Air Raid frowns. "Ugh. We need to teach that guy a lesson!" "Yeah! Superion style!" Slingshot exclaims. "It's very tempting, but we all know he'll run like the coward he is if we do that." notes Fireflight. Air Raid enthuses, "We need to surround 'im, and keep him from escaping!" Air Raid smashes one fist into the palm of another for emphasis. He asks Fireflight, "Did you see which way he went?" :GAME: Fireflight FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Fireflight thinks deeply a long moment, rubbing his chin. He sits... not saying a thing Air Raid starts to pace, thinking (which isn't always the easiest task for him). "If only Superion had a forcefield like Defensor... we could use it to trap him and keep him from getting away!" Fireflight blinks and snaps out of it "I dont think forcefields work that way. But we could get Defensor to help us keep him in one place." Air Raid grins. "Great idea! Who knows where Hot Spot is?" Fireflight shrugs "I dont know. OW!" he jumps "Careful, Sit-Com "Don't flinch," Sit-Com warns, "I don't want to touch the sides." Fireflight rumbles "Then dont hurt!" he counters back : Air Raid chuckles at the Operation reference. Where's Ben to yell, 'Bzzz! Butterfingers!" Air Raid leans over to watch Sit-Com work on his brother. : Sit-Com says, "hehehe" The Junkion takes his time, welding carefully. "Is it too hot?" Fireflight rumbles "No, you just keep bumping it." he notes, and looks over at Air Raid, blinking. "err, yes?" Air Raid waits a few minutes, and then when it's quiet, suddenly yells, "BOO!" and laughs. "Very funny," Sit-Com says, "Settle down, chuckles." Air Raid giggles to himself, and then starts looking around the room, easily bored. Finally he asks, "Is he fixed yet?" Fireflight eyes Air Raid "That wasnt nice." he notes, a little bit irritated "And no, not yet. I probably wont be flying for a day or two either. "Almost," Sit-Com says, "But no more Starscream in the study with the candlestick." Air Raid watches as Dr. Sit-Com repairs the injured Fireflight.